Never Give Holly Sugar
by Elentaari
Summary: Okay...in order to really understand this fic, you have to have a basic understanding of Time...my other big fic...it goes along with this...hehehe...it's funny!!!


Disclaimer: Why me?  
  
A/N: Oi…umm…I hope that none of you are Gimli fans…but if you are, you might find this funny…I wouldn't know.  
  
A/N: P.S. I don't think half of you will understand this unless you are reading Time. To understand this fic, don't try to speed through it…it's over forty chapters and counting…If you know someone who's reading it, ask them instead.  
  
Never Give Holly Sugar  
  
  
  
There they sat…Gimli and Holly. They didn't like each other very much, but they still regarded the other as family. That's what happens when you save someone from absolute death…or something like that.  
  
"So…" Holly began. Gimli crossed his arms. He was to keep watch over her…make sure she didn't leave. Rachel and the rest of the Fellowship were doing something "secret" and Holly wasn't to know. A birthday party was what Rachel had called it. Strange folk from a strange land…  
  
"Can I have my pack?" the girl asked. Gimli glared at her. Her friend said she was more than capable of escaping that room with twenty men on guard. Well, he was a dwarf.  
  
"Pretty pretty please?!" she whined, falling to her knees and clasping her hands together. Gimli snarled.  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"I just want to get a snack," Holly said, shrugging her shoulders. Gimli nodded. The girl stood and walked to the corner where her back pack lay. Dragging it back to her chair, she unzipped it and produced a bag of Pixie Stix, a six pack of Cream Soda, lots of candy bars, and a really good bottle of Tequila. Gimli stared at her as she downed her first Cream Soda.  
  
"You want something?" she asked, blowing pixie sugar at him. He cocked his head sideways.  
  
"What is Tequila?"  
  
"Beer."  
  
"…"  
  
"Booze?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Spirits! Ale!" Holly yelled, exasperated. Gimli's eyes shone and he grabbed the bottle. Holly tried to warn him of the dangers of chugging a bottle of hard whiskey, but he didn't listen. It tasted good. Dwarves had the biggest egos in the world…well, maybe not as bad as the elves, but still pretty bad. (Holly hated elves with a passion…except for Haldir because he insulted Gimli.)  
  
Shrugging, Holly grabbed a candy bar and opened another Cream Soda.  
  
"All well."  
  
  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
  
  
"Hehe…Hehehehehe…sugar…pixie stix!" Holly said. She had consumed everything…she was twitching. Gimli had passed out from his vigorous drinking.  
  
"Ooh…Hehehe…hehe…he gonna have baaaadddd achy in de heady when he wakey up!" Holly said. She twitched again and looked around the room. She was beyond hyper…she was sugar-lusted. Standing, she walked jerkily to the closet. Maybe some pixie stix were hidden there.  
  
"Take my precious pixie stix away, they will! No…hehehe…no. They won't!" she cried. (Beginning to remind you of someone? Yep…Gollum…that's Holly with her sugar.) Whipping the closet doors open, she spied something even better.  
  
"Ooh! Hehe…hehe…Time for fuuuunnnn!" she shouted. Gimli snorted and she jerked her head in his direction.  
  
"He stole-ed my Tequila…he gonna pay…hehehe…yep…hehehehe…he gonna pay mucho lots!" Holly yelled, pointing a finger in the air. Quickly she grabbed something from inside the closet.  
  
"Hehehe…this'll do…"  
  
  
  
~Yet Again…An Hour Later~  
  
  
  
Gimli awoke…his head pounding and shapes seemed to float around the room. The dwarf was drunk.  
  
"I'll get that witch!" he yelled defiantly as he stood. Immediately, he fell back down, holding his head. He cursed in Dwarvish and tried to regain a clear head…it didn't work, but at least he could almost see straight.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked himself. He stood again and stepped on part of his garb.  
  
"Ow…damn. My axe…" he said distantly…he walked crookedly to the closet door and stepped on a dress.  
  
"Whoops…hehehehe…forgot to tidy up! Hehehehe…" a voice said from inside the closet. Gimli perked up his ears and listened to Holly giggle insanely from behind the oak doors.  
  
"Holly! You come out here this instant!"  
  
"Neeevvvveeeerrrrrr!!! You will not take me alive!" she yelled, bursting from the closet. She knocked Gimli over and he got up, running after her as she pried open the door and rushed out, screaming something he didn't really understand…he was yelling too.  
  
"Viva la resistance!!!" Holly yelled in French. She was at the end of the hallway and rushed through the door to her birthday party. Music began and they sang to her. She stood, dumbstruck.  
  
"Holly! Get back here!" Gimli yelled. He rushed through the door and everyone stopped. (Crickets are chirping.) Soon, everyone was in hysterics. There was a mirror across the dining hall and Gimli saw himslef in it. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he yelled.  
  
"Hehehehe! Tinkerbell!" Holly yelled, pointing to the dwarf. Gimli…never…stopped…screaming…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You like? I think it's funny… 


End file.
